GTO: Heartfelt Feelings
by Bojack727
Summary: Set after the end of the anime. The new year brings new challenges for the students, but especially for Yoshikawa and Anko as they try to actually be a couple. Plus, Onizuka is back to his old tricks. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: High Noon

I don't want to hold you up too much, so I'll keep this preamble short and sweet. Basically, this takes place in what would be the fall session of the school year following the end of the show. So everyone's in 9th grade- first year High School Students, so they're all fifteen (Kanzaki would be 19). I decided to skip the whole thing about Onizuka going to America- he's back teaching at the school.

**.o.o.o.**

**GTO: HEARTFELT FEELINGS**

**Part 01: "High Noon at Holly Forest"**

**.o.o.o.**

The small 'gang' of students on the fenced-in roof of Holly Forest Academy certainly was an odd mix to say the least.

There was Yoshikowa, a rather small timid young man with a penchant for video games and anime. Then there was Kikuchi, academically brilliant and an expert in computers. Next, there was the trio of brackish young men- Kunio, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano. And of course, rounding off the little group was the eerily brilliant Kanzaki- the blue-brown eyed girl was quite literally a recognized super genius!

The only one not among them was Tomoko Numora. The (now) 15 year old rising star was busy playing a supporting role in a popular afternoon drama. Aside from being extremely well endowed and attractive at her age, Tomoko had another (perhaps even more important) quality... She radiated sweetness and sincerity.

Now normally, such a group of mismatched youths would have never gotten together, let alone end up becoming such a tightly knit bunch. The credit for the formation of this unusual ensemble was due largely to the actions of a loudmouthed, crude former biker-gang leader and karate champ who survived on a mix dumb luck, the occasional miracle, well-honed street smarts, and a surprisingly admirable sense of honor and loyalty. In short, this man was none other then the self proclaimed 'World's Greatest Teacher'- Eikichi Onizuka!

The familiar sound of the fire door opening could be heard and the group turned around casually- Yoshikawa pausing his hand-held, Kunio and his crew stopping their card game, Kikuchi looking up from his laptop, and Kanzaki lowering her book (Stephen Hawking's 'A Short History of the Universe'). All of them expected to see their blond-haired home room teacher/mentor/sensei burst onto the scene in one of his usual displays of excessive excitement.

So one can only imaging how surprised they were when the person who emerged from the door was not in fact Onizuka... but instead was none other than Anko Uehara (former member of the legendary 'Destroy Onizuka' campaign). Of course, things got even more surprising when she walked silently into the group with an odd determined expression on her face. The real shock came when she converged on Yoshikawa. The young man looked up nervously at her while the others watched with a mix of fear and morbid fascination.

She frowned at the seated young man and crossed her arms. "You and I need to talk." She announced simply. However, something about the way she said it and the tone she used quelled anyone else from interfering as Yoshikawa only nodded faintly and got to his feet. The others watched the two of them depart with all the enthusiasm of seeing someone being marched off to the gallows.

Kunio and his friends looked at each other in confusion- Fujiyoshi broke the silence by lamenting the impending destruction of their friend. Kikuchi maintained his mask of indifference, yet wondered silently why Uehara of all people wanted to talk to the person she'd bullying for ages. For her part, Kanzaki set the book down on top of her bag and smiled in such a way that showed her Machiavellian side.

**.o.o.o.**

Noboru Yoshikawa and Anko Uehara now found themselves standing behind the school in a relatively secluded area. The boy gulped slightly as he stood before the girl. He had started getting taller in the last few month but he was still only about eye-level with her at best... The whole thing felt like a stand-off from out of the old American cowboy movies. Yoshikawa was about to speak when Anko beat him to the draw so to speak.

"I want to ask you something," She began in a serious tone. Her bound hair fluttered slightly in the breeze. "What to you think about me?" She asked suddenly, but still in a very even tone. This caught the young man off guard and he reached up to loosen his collar while trying to come up with some sort of reply. The brunet frowned. "I'm serious here, I really need to know how you feel about me!"

This time, her voice was less controlled... tinged slightly with unease and perhaps a hint of uncertainty. Yoshikawa finally collected himself and looked over at her. He suddenly felt his face get warm when he noted the faint flush in the girl's cheeks. "Well, um... I don't know what exactly to say." He paused, looking at her. "I mean, I'm not sure why how I feel should even matter." He replied simply with a small note of sadness in his voice.

"Idiot!" Anko exclaimed in frustration, surprising Yoshikawa. "Of course it matters how you feel about me..." She paused, her blush still there- though now anger was visible on her face was well. "Don't you understand, it's really important that I know how you feel... because..." She paused suddenly, the blush darkening as the anger melted away. "It's because... I have to know if what I'm feeling is the same as you." She finished. This time, there was vulnerability in her voice, also- she had stopped looking directly at him.

Yoshikawa tucked his hands into his pocket to prevent himself from fidgeting with his hands. He had to stop for a moment and look at the girl. Anko Uehara- the girl who used to tease and humiliate him- was now standing before him- actually expressing interest in him... him of all people. She was pretty, anyone could see that- be he realized that at that moment that Anko was... well 'cute'. Especially as she chewed her lip slightly as if pouting. "Don't get me wrong... but don't you think a girl like you could find someone better than."

She frowned and looked up at him. This time, her motions seemed timid and hesitant, as if she was unsure of herself. "That's just like you... why can't you have any confidence in yourself?" She asked in a soft tone. He was taken back by this but remained silent. She touched the tips of her pointer fingers together and looked down- trying to hide the blush. "I don't want anyone else... just you." She said in small voice. "...and I really want you to like me."

"You're a really great girl... Anko." Yoshikawa said, smiling to himself as he spoke her first name. She looked up at him, taken back when she saw the sincere expression on his face. "You asked me what I thought about you... well, there it is." He explained. "And well... recently, I was thinking about how things have changed and how you helped me." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

She blinked at the words. She'd always been so mean to him until recently- degraded and him and pushed him around... and now here he was saying that she had helped him somehow. This time, it was her turn to be beaten to the punch. "You're the only one who's ever really pushed me to try and be something more... it's time I started acting like a man." He paused.

"I think someone must have hurt you emotionally at some point and caused you to loose faith in men." Yoshikawa reasoned. "And I'd like to be there for you... so that you can see that not all men are bad." He explained. "Anko... you make me want to be a better person."

Yoshikawa took a step forward as Anko's eyes started to water. She felt a shiver run through her when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She covered her eyes with one hand but made no effort to swat his hand away or move back. Yoshikawa smiled inwardly. "It's alright... I'm here, so you don't have to hold it in anymore." He told her softly.

She moved closer and leaned into him. "Noboru..." she murmured softly between tears as he held her. She understood now what Onizuka had meant back in Okinawa... The joy of being true to herself about her feelings was worth any negative repercussions. Somehow she felt that when she was with Noboru she didn't have to act tough or bitchy, she could just be a girl...

**.o.o.o.**

Eikichi Onizuka calmly lit his cigarette and inhaled. He smiled, tucking his lighter back in his pocket and crossed his arms behind himself while leaning against the side of the old storage shed... safely out sight but still within hearing range of the two students.

His smiled widened as he cupped his chin confidently and began heading back to the main campus. "Yes sir, a Grade-A success if I say so myself."He thought silently. "But then, what else could be expected... after all, the kid had me as a mentor, so success was almost certain." He added amidst an air of total confidence and self-admiration. Eventually, he saw welcome figure of Fuyutsuki leaning against a tree in the shade.

Basking in a mix of pride and adulation at the success of his 'pupil' and the effectiveness of his plan, he decided now was a good to time to strike up a chat with his favorite teacher. The cute chocolate-haired teacher smiled as the blond-haired man converged on her location. She noted the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt he had on and smiled.

He smiled and took the cigarette from his mouth- dropping it onto the ground and scuffing it out quickly. "Well, fancy meeting you here my dear Miss Fuyutsuki." He began in a friendly tone as he took up a standing position only inches from her.

Fuyutsuki enjoyed having the outlandish man around her. In spite of his antics, she'd grown rather found of him and found a surprising degree of comfort in being with him. "Well now, Mr. Onizuka, you certainly seem to be in a good mood." She remarked cheerfully.

Onizuka noted the fetching sleeveless blue top and black capri pants she had on. "Well, right now I'm feeling pretty good." He began, inching closer to her. "It looks like all my time and efforts with Yoshikawa and Uehara finally paid off." He continued. "After all, when the time comes, you gotta sieze the moment... and today, my little buddy has taken the first steps on the age old journey known as love." He explained at length.

Fuyutsuki perked up at this declaration. "My goodness Onizuka," She began. "You certainly have a way with words." She continued, much to his delight. "I'm going to assume that his companion on this 'journey' happens to be Miss Uehara?" She asked calmly with a smile.

"You're powers of deduction never fail to amaze me." Onizuka replied cheekily. He then snaked an arm around her and looked outward. "I think it's time that you and I set out on a journey of our own." He announced. "Just look, there's a whole world out there waiting for us." He declared with a flourish, gesturing towards the horizon.

The woman chuckled at his behavior and leaned into him. "Well, as tempting as that sounds... I'm afraid we still have our classes to think about." She replied in a sweet voice.

**(- End of Part 01 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

The relationship between Anku and Yoshikawa ended up becoming my favorite part of the later participated of the series. So, when it was pushed aside so abruptly- just as they seemed to be really getting close- I was kind of hacked off. This story is going to be about what happened to the characters after the end of the show, with emphasis on Yoshikawa and Anko... and some other themes and characters as well.

Also, I hope I was accurate with my portrayal of the characters. I knew that an overly mushy scene wouldn't work, but I felt that it was important for their interactions to be sincere. Also, I'm aware that Yoshikawa is pretty wimpy, but I decided that if he ever was going to try and man up, that he'd do it for someone else. In a way, he's starting to understand what it really means to be a man- to be someone that others can depend on.

As for Anko, well I decided that opening up emotionally made her feel vulnerable. A person like Anko wouldn't be most afraid of being rejected, so to take a chance like she did shows how brave she really can be. And the reason that she cried was because Yoshikawa could see that she had been hurt and that he wanted to help her.

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2: Necessary Risks

I've become more familiar with the Japanese school system since I wrote the last chapter. The first stage of their mandatory education covers pre-school through sixth grade. From there, they move on to three years of Junior High and finally three years in high school- ending in 12th grade. Since it's a private school (and for the sake of storytelling), I'm portraying Holly Forest as being a joint Jr. High and High School…

As for what I said about the end of the anime- I'll elaborate a bit. The whole mess with Aizawa did happen and Onizuka did take off to America for a while, but he's back at Holly Forest again. I'll probably get into the details at some point, but for the moment- I'm going to keep the focus on Anko and Yoshikawa.

**.o.o.o.**

**GTO: HEARTFELT FEALING**

**Lesson 01; Part 2: "Necessary Risks"**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, she'd done it now… She'd done the unthinkable and confronted the one person capable of either healing or hurting her. It was risky, to be sure, but she always knew that there would be some degree of risk when it came to matters of the heart.

15 year old Anko Uehara was not to be taken lightly- more often then not, she had operated on the concept of 'might makes right'. Her experiences in life had left her with a thick skin- a necessary defense for surviving the emotional whirlwind that was her life. For her, the hardest thing was to make herself vulnerable- the possibility of rejection was almost too great for her to risk it. Still, she reasoned that the only thing worse than being rejected was living with the sickening sense that she had never even tried.

He had every right to reject her. She had been cruel to him- something that she bitterly regretted now. Still, she realized that her actions were not something that could just be brushed aside so simply- she'd done something terrible to another person… so some might argue that being rejected was what she deserved. And for the most part, she couldn't argue with that.

Still, if that happened… she realized that she might eventually be the one looking down in an abyss- considering the unthinkable, just as he had. She could deal with physical wounds, but a broken heart was more than she could bear- even if she did deserve it…

What actually transpired was nothing like what she had expected. Anko had never truly been able to depend on others- especially men. So, it came as quite a shock when he not only didn't turn away, but acutally excepted her. As shocking as it seemed, there was actually someone who wanted her… perhaps even liked her for who she was.

For his part, Yoshikawa felt a strange sense of pride about what had happened. He knew that to most people, this whole event would seem fairly twisted… Here he was- sitting beside the girl who had bullied and humiliated him for ages, to the point where he'd even tried to jump off of a building! The same girl who had taken such pleasure in emasculating and demeaning him was now right at his side, blushing as she gently rested against his shoulder.

He smiled faintly as the girl's soft feminine frame rested against his slender form. In some sick way, Anko had helped him- her actions had set him on a path that would lead him to become a stronger person- someone that others could depend on- in short, a man. It was also this strength that later made it possible for him to see that there was more to her then just the cold prickly exterior… deep down, there was another side to her, one that was damaged and frail… this was perhaps the real Anko.

The 'real' Anko- the one that blushed cutely, that chewed her lip while pouting endearingly, that wore cute monogrammed pajamas, the one had unknowingly leaned on him for support back in those caves… That was the 'real' Anko, the one he wanted to get to know…

**.o.o.o.**

Kikuchi glanced down at his watch and noted the time. "Well, brake's almost over," He observed in his usual calm analytical manner. "We'd better get going." He added, putting his things away. After the little 'incident' with Anko, an awkward silence had fallen on them.

Unlike most of the male students (who wore short sleeves), Kikuchi wore a long-sleeved dress shirt with his school tie and slacks. He glanced at the spot that Yoshikawa had been and noticed that his satchel was still there. He moved in and picked it up, preferring that it not be left unattended. "Yoshikawa sure has been gone awhile." He mused.

Even though she was nineteen, Hurumi Kanzaki was only in the ninth grade- while she could have easily tested out; she had decided to stick around in the hope of garnering some sort of insight into 'normal' life. Still, unlike most of the other girls, she sported a cream pull-over. This item, normally worn by upper classmen or reps, was her small way of distinguishing herself from others. Before she'd met Onizuka, she had a distinctly grim Nihilistic view of the world… and herself. But because of Onizuka's actions, she'd actually found herself wanting to 'exist' again for the first time in years.

The blond haired, genius heterochromatic mulled over the events. While she didn't really know the girl all that well, the slightly cold brunet had never given her cause to not like her. At worst, she had a neutral opinion of her. Her logical side told her she was missing something, but her lack of social knowledge made it difficult for her to discern what exactly she was missing…

Murai was quickly packing up his things, along with the cards, while Kusaano and Fujiyoshi were doing the same thing. The boy with the shoulder-length dull brown hair paused and looked over at him. "Hey Murai, you don't think this has anything to do with what happened in Okinawa, do you man?" He asked in his usual tone.

The light-haired boy continued gathering his things as he considered the question. But before he could come up with a suitable response, Kusaano butted in. "Now that you mention it; that would make sense…" He began before suddenly realizing something. "Crap, you don't think she's gonna hurt him, do you?"

"Come on you two." Murai snapped at them under his breath. "Don't either of you remember how it went down?" He asked in a serious, yet hushed tone. "Why would she try and hurt him after Onizuka got her to say all that stuff in the field? If anything, she's probably trying to get her act together and patch things up between them." He reasoned calmly.

**.o.o.o.**

The wind passed noisily through the thick branches above them as streams of light shined down erratically- casting little spotlights around them. The midday break was almost over, but the two youths were totally unconcerned by the passage of time around them. Anko glanced over at Yoshikawa- who smiled in his usual disarming way at her, causing her to blush again and look away.

She knew she was blushing- the warmth she felt in her cheeks made this obvious. Silently, she tried to figure out when he'd started being able to make her blush… Still, she understood that this sort of thing was normal for a relationship… yes, she was in a relationship- there was no denying it now. And if she continued along that train of thought, then the two of them would be… boyfriend and girlfriend?

When you put the facts together, it all seemed so simple. Anko Uehara and Noboru Yoshikawa were a couple. While she didn't doubt her feeling for him- she worried if she could stay strong once word spread. She wondered if she was a strong enough to do the right thing- to embrace her feelings and go forward in life. In the midst of her thoughts, she felt her hand being squeezed reassuringly by Yoshikawa… She smiled and returned to the gesture.

Yes, she knew it now. As long as she had him at her side- she could find the strength to stand beside him. Sure, some people would laugh. Her friends probably wouldn't understand. But as long as they were together, then that was enough.

"Noboru… I'm not sure how to say this…" Anko started to say, blushing at the unfamiliar sound of his first name passing her lips in such a casual way. "Um… thank you." She added, rubbing her cheek as she fumbled with the words.

He glanced over at her, taken back a bit by the girl's sudden declaration, as well as not being sure what to make of it. "What do you mean… er, Anko?" He asked- the young man almost faltering over her name as well.

The seated brunet shifted her feet for bit, brushing the underside of her school shoes across the soft ground. "I know full well just how miserable you were… and I also know that a lot of it was my fault… it's something I'll have to live with." She began. "Even in spite of what a horrible person I was to you… you helped me back when we were trapped." She admitted.

Yoshikawa listened in silent awe as the girl beside him continued to praise him while seemingly belittling herself. "It made me mad at first to see you so calm, but I realize that what you said was true- people aren't strong because they act tough or impose themselves on others- like I did." She added. "Real strength is doing the right thing… even when know you're afraid- like you."

Yoshikawa shook his head. "Anko, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that." He began. "Less than a year ago, I never would have stood up for anything… not even myself." He explained. "I was so afraid of what might happen that I never took any risks- it wasn't until Mr. Onizuka showed up that I actually started to care about something."

Yoshikawa straightened up and looked Anko in the eyes. "But you were also right as well- I was always going to get bullied because I let it happen." He explained. "I know I'm not the toughest guy, but I'm starting to understand what it means to be a man." He paused, now blushing slightly himself.

The girl squeaked when he took her hands with surprising fervor, blushing darkly under his intent gaze. "Anko, I want to be someone you can count on… so that when you're sad or hurt, you won't have to feel so alone."

**.o.o.o.**

By the time Anko and Yoshikawa realized just how long they'd been away, the familiar chimes had already sounded- indicating the end of the break period. The two of them had to frantically race back to their home room before they were too late. In their panic, they failed to consider the fact that Onizuka was 'teaching'…

The two of them reached the top of the stairs, having cleared them in record time, and turned the corner- the familiar sight of the door to 3-4 visible about thirty feet away. Anko started to move again, but stopped and turned around when she noticed that Yoshikawa wasn't moving. She reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, we're late already." She implored.

He looked over at her and shook his head. "No, don't you see?" He began, gently pulling out of her grip. He started straitening his tie while he continued. "If we come back together, everyone will assume something is going on between us… you go on ahead without me, and I'll arrive a little later. That way, it'll be less suspicious." He reasoned. Still, he discerned the faint hurt look on her face and was quick to explain further. "It's not you... it's just, well... right now, we should work it out on our own first before we start being open about it."

She had to admit that his line of thought made a lot of sense. Anko smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "I'm a big girl, but I understand what you mean." She replied. "Still, we might have to come up with something to tell your friends for the time being..." She added, realizing that perhaps she had erred when she approached him in their presence. Of course, she know that Murai and his two friends must have had some idea about... especially after she'd spilled her guts in front of them. Kanzaki and Kikuchi were another matter...

He nodded in agreement, and the brown-haired girl quickly departed. After a moment, the slender young man made his way to class while trying to formulate a plan...

**(- End of Lesson 1, Part 2)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I'm pretty pleased with the way this chapter turned out. I've decided to try and make this an ongoing thing. Each chapter will be part of a "Lesson", with each lesson being like an episode- much like in the anime.

I'm pleased with how Anko and Yoshikawa relationship is progressing. I'd rather have it develop at a more natural rate and not force anything. I think I did a pretty good job with Yoshikawa- he wants to become a stronger person for Anko. As for her, I'm trying hard to show her as both strong willed yet vulnerable as well.

Please send me some reviews and let me know what you think. There will definitely be another chapter in the near future to stay on the lookout.

-Bojack727


	3. Chapter 3: The Library

I just want to thank all the people who took the time to read and review this story. It really helps to know that you guys enjoy my work. I'm also glad to see that others share share my feelings on Yoshikawa and Anko.

You guys may have noticed that in the narrative that I alternately refer to him by both his first and last name. In the anime, he's almost always referred to by his last name. I decided to call him Yoshikawa when he's with the others, and Noboru when he's with Anko. I think that after what happened in Okinawa, they'd be on more of a first name basis. I always felt bad for Anko- she's the only main character who didn't appear in the final storyline. I guess this story is also my way of making up for that.

The first two chapters (the "Confessions" Storyline) were all about the 'proper' beginning of Noboru and Anko's budding relationship. This chapter marks the beginning of the next story arc. I want to start getting the other characters involved as well. But don't worry, there's still a lot I plan to do that will focus on our main couple.

**.o.o.o.**

**GTO: HEARTFELT FEALINGS**

**Lesson 02, Part 1: "The Library"**

**.o.o.o.**

The final period had ended and school was out for the day. Noboru Yoshikawa stepped into the empty hall. A large metal scaffolding had been set up for use by the construction works who were reinforcing the exterior wall. He reached the large wooden door and quietly walked into the school library. He glanced around and noticed that it there didn't seem to be anyone else around. He made his way across the floor, past the isles of unoccupied study tables, towards the long expanse of book shelves.

It was strange, the whole place seemed so different when it wasn't full of people. The youth found the place rather unsettling. The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts began to wonder... specifically to dark places. He knew he was letting his imagination get the better of him, but he couldn't help it. He'd played enough games and watched enough movies to know that in the guys like him were prime victims in the realm of survival horror. Then of course, he'd had enough experience with bullying in the past to know not to let his guard down. Still, the memories weren't all bad... some good did come of it. Aside from helping to make him a stronger person, he'd also learned how to understand others as well- and he'd gotten to know a certain girl in the process, so it wasn't all bad.

He made his way to an area that was filled with long vertical rows of shelves. He entered one of the isles- the tall bookshelves on either side of him making it feel as if he was walking down a tunnel some ghoulish tunnel. At the moment, he felt that anywhere else would be preferable to this place- certainly, it would be a lot less creepy as well.

He froze when he heard a noise. He could feel his blood run cold as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He slowly took a step back, not willing to turn around. No sooner had he started moving- his back suddenly came into contact with something. He whirled around abruptly, bumping into none other than a startled Anko Uehara. The two were silent for a moment- their eyes meeting as they both made the same wide-eyed expression. However, the young man pulled back when he suddenly realized that his hand had ended up on a certain (rather soft) part of the young woman.

Yoshikawa's face went red with embarrassment and Anko watched as he frantically tried to apologize to her. After a moment, her bemused expression softened. She smiled warmly at him, blushing slightly in the process. "Don't worry Noboru, you don't have to apologize for touching me..." She replied, her blush darkening slightly at her own words. "...Anyway, I was just wondering where you were," She began, pausing to look around at the large expanse of the library. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

The young man gradually calmed down. He looked at the brown-haired girl before him- dressed in her school uniform (minus the red string tie, and with the top button on her white shirt undone. "Actually, I accidentally left a book in here earlier that I need... So I just came by to pick it up before leaving." He explained.

The girl nodded and turned back to him. She then stepped forward and looked at him intently. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You seem so on edge... are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Concern in her voice as she spoke. "No one's giving you any trouble are they?"

The young man marveled the how concerned she was. He had to admit that it felt good to know that such a pretty girl like Anko was worrying about him. He shook his head calmly and smiled back at her as he reached up to loosen his tie. "Don't worry, I'm fine," He began. "It's just this place... something about it gives me the creeps."

Anko thought about his words for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "It's probably because of all those scary video games you and Onizuka like to play." She began with a grin, causing him to sweat slightly. She wondered why jumpy people always seemed to naturally like things that were frightening. Like going to watch Ringu when you know you're easily scared. "I don't know, maybe it's just some sort of guy things that I can't understand..." She reasoned.

She shifted her gaze around again. "Though, now that you mention it... you're right, this place is kind of creepy like this." She mused. "...I never really thought about it before- but when it's empty, it seems really different. Sort of a 'Jeckell and Hyde' scenario." The brunet then moved in closer to his side. "Let's hurry up and get going."

He nodded, reflexively taking her hand in his as he continued down the isle. "Actually," Noboru began. "I feel much better now that you're with me." He told her, glancing over his shoulder to smile at Anko as she followed. "Plus, you're tough enough for both of us." He added with a laugh.

The girl in tow blushed, first when he took her hand and then when he spoke to her. When she was with with him, she felt calm and safe. Despite his outward appearance and manner, she realized that he possessed a rare quality for his age... dependability. Then there was also the fact that he could say just the right things. His remark wasn't flirtatious, it was simply a complement- and she relished it.

Anko found herself laughing at the remark. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of superhero... besides, it's still no excuse for you to slack off in you duties as a man." she added. "Especially if some of those big monsters from your creepy games suddenly appeared- you'd have to protect me." She added jokingly. "...You'd have to be like James- but then I'd be what's her name, the one in that short leather skirt..."

"You mean Maria..." Yoshikawa replied with a smile. "No... I don't want to be James... I'd rather be Harry Mason. Cause then you could be Cybil." He added, reveling in the fact that he was having a geek conversation with a girl!

Anko thought for a moment and nodded to herself. "Yeah... I like that, Cybil was pretty cool." She added. "After seeing you play the game, I think they should have made a game about her..."

They emerged at the other end of the isle. The book he was looking for was on a table, beyond witch- the library shifted to the side before doubling back forward. Yoshikawa retrieved the lone book- making sure to place it into his book bag. They quickly made their way back through the library towards the front. Anko snagged his sleeve in her fingers and he stopped. The young man turned to look at her and noticed that she was blushing again. "Noboru," She began in a low voice. "...I think you're a really cool guy." She added, her blush darkening as she glanced away.

He smiled back at her. "You too... You're a really great girl, Anko." He replied simply. She looked up and offered him her hand. He took it and they left the library.

**.o.o.o.**

The two of them stepped out into the now empty hallway- only to have the glaring orange-red light of the late afternoon sun to shine onto them through the endless row of elongated windows. Noboru held up his arm in front of him and squinted his eyes. He looked right into the fiery horizon for a moment. "Wow, it's later than I thought- we'd better get going." He remarked.

Anko nodded and followed alongside him. They made their way down the hall in silence, simply enjoying each others company. The brunette realized something as the two of them walked along. She remembered her previous musing on a date she had in the past- how even though she was sitting next the boy... it seemed like they were at either ends of the theater. In truth, it was clearly an emotional wall- one she had built around herself to survive. But now, whenever she was near Yoshikawa, there was no barrier between them. She could actually 'feel' him when he was near.

"Well now, aren't you two awfully chummy, hm?"

The voice had come out of nowhere- like a sudden crack of lightning- causing both of them to whirl around. In a moment of confusion, Anko had reflexively grabbed onto Yoshikawa without realizing it. However, their fear soon turned more to mild annoyance when they came face to face with the grinning figure of Onizuka- sporting a garish Hawaiian shirt and sandals.

The girl blushed darkly in embarrassment, both because of her predicament and the fact that she had both arms wrapped around Noboru's like a little girl. He looked at her, which only caused the young man to blush in response. Anko quickly released him and glared at the blond teacher- still blushing darkly as she spoke. "What's wrong with you?!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Honestly, for a _teacher_, you're so childish sometimes..." She added, trying to calm herself down.

Noboru glanced over at Anko, who was standing there with her arms crossed and her lower lip puffed out slightly- although, it didn't help that she looked so cute when she was pouting or being moody. He smiled and blushed inadvertently, then turned back to their teacher. "Oh... Uh, hi Mr. Onizuka...." The youth managed to reply.

The former biker gang leader turned teacher just smiled at them and stuck his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants. "Oh don't mind me, I was just taking a little stroll when I happened to spot the two of you all alone." Onizuka began in a smooth tone. "And I have to say that by the look of things, it would seem that me efforts have payed off." He added, his smile widening. "Oh but don't think me, I'm just doing my part to help ensure the happiness of my darling students."

Anko went beat red, feeling herself twitch as she listened to him continue to harp on melodramatically. She huffed and crossed her arms in defiance- though the action was more cute then adversarial. "This is ridiculous- I don't have to put up with this." She declared.

She was about to leave, but then stopped. she turned around and looked over at Yoshikawa. "Noboru, I'll be waiting for you outside by the front gate." She told him. "You can find me there when you're done here." She finished and made sure she glared at Onizuka once more for good measure, before leaving.

The boy blushed again, still not totally used to hearing her call him by his first name- especially in such a casual tone. Before he could do more than nod, Onizuka snaked his arm around him and pulled him towards him. "Don't worry Miss Uehara, I just have to talk with him for a secant- so I won't keep you two apart for too long." He finished in devious tone.

Noboru glanced over to his teacher/mentor. "Um, I don't think you had to go that far, Teacher." He replied in a low tone.

Onizuka just smiled at the young man and abruptly released him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine- we both know that she's a tough girl." He countered with a grin. However, a serious expression suddenly appeared on his face. "When you look at her, you can see it. She's truely happy, probably for the first time in a long time..." He commented

The slender young man nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess she is..." He began in a wistful tone. "But I still worry sometimes that she's holding something in... I think something really bad happened to her when she was younger, and I don't know if she's completely gotten over it yet." Yoshikawa admitted.

Onizuka nodded. "You're right... there'll probably be some sad times in the future. I imagine the sort of wounds that were inflicted on Anko won't heel overnight." He remarked, causing the young man to look at him. "An there's no easy solution or quick fix- love's a hard game to play." He explained in a sentimental tone. "And mending a wounded heart takes time and commitment." The teacher smiled as he continued. "Of course, you have be willing to make the effort- you have to be there for her."

Noboru listened to him intently as he continued. "...Not just as her boyfriend, but as a man. When she's sad or cries, it'll be up to you to be there for her- to make sure that that she knows she's not alone, and that it's okay to cry." He continued. "...I'm sure this all sounds like a lot, but if you really are serious about this, then you have to fully commit yourself."

Noboru blushed slightly and nodded. "I really am serious about Anko." He replied. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough to really be there when it counts..." He admitted. Onizuka looked at him for a moment and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's like I said, there are no easy answers. But you might want to look at it this way- to really understand another person's hardships, you have to have first suffered yourself. In the end, it's the struggle that validates the achievement." He remarked calmly. "But that's the risk you have to be willing to take when it comes to these matters."

Onizuka smiled at his own words and looked right at the youth. "I guess what I'm trying to say is this... Nothing that's really worth fighting for in life ever comes easy... especially love." The blond-haired man finished, reaching up and ruffling Yoshikawa's hair.

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. He could only watch as Onizuka turned and started to walk away. After a moment, Noboru suddenly called out and the teacher paused. "Wait, Mr. Onizuka," He began. "I think I'm starting to understand what you mean... thank you, Teacher." He added simply.

The blond-haired teacher just nodded and continued walking. Noboru quickly made his way to the front gate, where Anko was waiting for him- just like she said she would.

**.o.o.o.**

Noboru Yoshikawa and Anko Uehara walked down the sidewalk in silence. Both of them had their school bags slung over their shoulders.

As the two students walked along- as shades of dark blue rapidly bled into fiery orange tones amidst the sky above them. Noboru glanced over at Anko with an appreciative gaze. The girl turned to look at him and he smiled at her, prompting her to blush and smile as she glanced away- looking towards the paved walkway before them.

He nodded to himself and reached down, catching her hand in his as the two of them continued walking. Anko felt the sensation of his hand on hers and glanced over at him, but he was looking straight ahead. She turned her gaze back and smiled to herself. She once again looked at the path ahead of them. The two youths continued walking, not saying anything, yet both of them were keenly aware of the other.

The sun was low in the horizon now, and soon the lampposts would flicker to life- warding off the darkness. Their predicament would have seemed outlandish to anyone else... The same girl who'd been his tormentor was now walking hand-in-hand with him. But he'd come a long way to- from the victim that he once was to the person that he was now.

Yoshikawa thought about what his teacher had told him. And he realized that he had become part of something important. Somehow, he knew that when it really counted- he could the strength to do what was right... Especially for the girl beside him- he couldn't properly explain any part how they'd come so far together.

But in the end, when two people find themselves in a situation like theirs- closing the page of one chapter, and beginning the next... words weren't really needed.

**(- End of Lesson 2, Part 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had to really think about where the overall story was going. I've got a lot more planned, so I have to really put a lot of thought into these chapters as I write each chapter.

I'd like to thank you all for your support- your comments have been very helpful to me. The remarks in them have helped me continue with the story and even helped me come up with a few ideas for the upcoming chapters. I've decided to write this in an episodic format, which each overall "Lesson" being equivalent to an episode. When it comes to GTO, there really are a lot of great characters who are a lot of fun to write for.

Onizuka is a dream character, he pretty much writes himself. He can be rude and gross one moment, and then be heartfelt and sincere the next. I also like Anko- she's a very complex character dealing with very real issues. There's so much to like about her. Plus, in the episodes set in Okinawa, you can see that she wears full-size monogrammed pajamas- _what a cutie!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Moment of Clarity

I've been reading the manga recently, and I'm surprised at some of the differences. I actually think that some of the changes are better in my opinion- like when Tomoko is on stage and 'speaks' to Aizawa over the phone. I also prefer how the anime handled the "Uchiyamada" Chapter.

The anime definitely made better use of Tomoko- even creating two original episodes just about her. I think they also use Fuyutsuki more proactively as well. The anime covers up to about chapter 107 (of 200!), in just 41 episode- and it does it very well. They did alter the Anko/Yoshikawa story slightly- shortening it a little. But the parts they kept in, they did really well. Onizuka's comment to her after she confesses is more understated, yet manages to be even more touching.

While Aizawa does _eventually_ become a sympathetic character... the manga still took a long time to turn me around. And in the process of getting to this point (about 180 chapters), during which she does some of the most horrible and evil things ever.

**.o.o.o.**

**GTO: HEARTFELT FEELINGS**

**Lesson 02, part 2: "A Moment of Clarity"**

**.o.o.o.**

It was an early fall day at Holy Forest, and the whole of Class 3-4 was calmly awaiting the arrival of their teacher. As was often the case, their homeroom teacher Eikichi Onizuka, was late...

It's wasn't really a big deal, and the students weren't really bothered by this- as he'd proved on multiple occasions that he was more than capable of matching his big talk with even bigger actions! In this sense, one couldn't really dispute his claim of being _"Eikichi Onizuka, the World Greatest Teacher."_

Seriously, when you actually took the time to think about it- even the most cynical of people had to concede a degree of respect for the man.

Onizuka had started out as young punk and become the leader of an infamous biker gang... and even was a martial arts champ in high school with a second degree blackbelt. He'd jumped off a building to save a falling student (on two occasions!) and shrugged it off like it was nothing. He could repeatedly out-swim the school's head PE Instructor (a former Olympic national-level candidate no less). He'd fought off entire gangs on countless occasions.

He had taken a lonely and misunderstood outcast and helped her to become a beloved star. He'd survived multiple gunshot wounds while fighting off a the Yakuza to save the only daughter of a member of the Japanese Parliament- only to then ace the national exams with a perfect score (all of this in the span of one day). He'd turned a anarchistic Nihilist into an optimist. He even helped a pair of young people find happiness with one another.

To many of these students, he was a friend, an ally, and even sometimes a mentor. So, perhaps in light of all these astonishing accomplishments, it could be argued that Eikich Onizuka (aka "**G**reat **T**eacher **O**nizuka) really was in fact the the world's greatest teacher...

So, when the man in question strode into the classroom, holding a mid-sized cardboard box in front of him, the students knew from experience to be prepared for just about anything. Onizuka casually walked up to the front of the class (where he stood behind his desk), and noisily plopped the box down on top of it.

The blond-haired teacher placed his hands on the desk and looked intently at the rows of students before him. A broad (and somewhat unnerving smile) spread across his face as he continued to look at them. Then, he abruptly cleared his throat. "Alright, first off, there's something I'd like to ask you guys." He began. "There's no wrong or right answer, so just be honest..." He then paused.

The students waited in silence. Half of them didn't know what to expect, while the other half did in fact have some idea (and were bracing themselves). At last, he spoke up. "Who among you... believe in the paranormal?" He asked. "You know- ghosts, phantoms, specters, all that good stuff?"

Onizuka remained undeterred by the looks of surprise and the hushed muttering amongst the students before him. He smiled and nodded knowingly. "It's alright, I can understand that you kids would be hesitant to answer. We live in skeptical age where people rarely are willing to believe in something just because it can't be scientifically proven." He added with a wave of his hand.

He nodded. "Personally, I think life is about exploring that which is unknown- including things beyond the normal realm of existence." He began. "You see, just because you can't scientifically prove something doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." The teacher continued. "So, with all that in mind, I've arranged for a little outing... We're all going to pay a visit to the old abandoned hospital tomorrow night..."

The class was silent at first. "What? You don't mean Sacred Heart, do you ?!" Exclaimed Murai with a shocked expression. "That was place was condemned after a fire tore through it!" He added.

"Yeah, it happened back in the 80s... It was supposed be pretty nasty- I heard that a bunch of the patients were killed in the fire." Fujiyoshi added. "No one goes there 'cause of all the ghost stories."

Onizuka grinned at this. "Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" He replied, the whole class staring at him with a variety of expressions. "The rumor is that that place is haunted as shit!" The teacher exclaimed enthusiastically. "So we're going there to find out if any of the rumors are true."

Kikuchi stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, are you saying that we're..." He started to say.

"That's right, we're going Ghost Hunting!" Onizuka declared triumphantly.

**.o.o.o.**

Anko had been preoccupied with her own issues when Onizuka had burst in and started going on about their trip to the abandoned hospital. She rubbed her temples as she left for lunch, recalling the countless outings he'd taken them along... The beauty pageant, to that island to dig for treasure, then to that that old burnt-out hotel to play that stupid game. She wonder for a moment, trying to recall the name.

"_It was 'Face Your Fears..."_ she thought silently to herself as she made her way along the courtyard. She sighed, recalling what had happened. She suddenly blushed, remembering how the events of the night had gone down. She's ended up being paired off with Noboru and the two of them just waltzed through the place- he was so calm and collected, she'd instinctively held his hand. The brunett smiled, remembering how nice he'd been to her back then, and at how natural it had seemed as they simply walked and talked.

Then of course, they walked into their Teacher's little set-up... the jerk! The whole thing had been really scary, and she had gotten so upset over Noboru. Onizuka had forced her to her very limits emotionally, but in the end she had been honest with herself... and for once, Onizuka had actually been right about something...

"Holly crap, look out!" Called a voice from out of nowhere.

Anko heard the sound of splintering wood and the heaving groan of twisting metal. She turned around in time to see the large wood and metal scaffolding lurch forward- towards her!

The whole thing seemed to play out in a sort of ghoulish slow motion... Anko staggered back away from it in a state of panic, tripping in the process and falling backwards onto her side. Bits of wood and metal, along with various tools and other debris, quickly rained down on the ground around her like hail. Somehow, she managed to scoot back on her back just enough... She looked up to see the two-story metal structure crash down right before her- a gust of air and dust hit her in the process.

Anko realized that it had come down right where she had been just secants before. She slowly got up into a sitting position, half in a state of shock as she simply stared silently at the mess in front of her... The reality of the situation suddenly dawned on her- she could have died!

Another voice cried out in the distance, causing her to look away from the wreckage. "Oh my god! Anko, are you alright?!" She turned around in time to see Yoshikawa rush over and kneel down beside her. She was silent for a moment, then felt her eyes start to tear up... "Anko...?" The young man asked her in a concerned tone.

Construction workers and various members of the faculty rushed over to scene to find out what had happened. Somewhere, in all the chaos, Anko thought she saw Miss Fuyutsuki... and even that idiot Onizuka as well.

It wasn't proper crying, it was like the tears were just an instinctual gut reflex. It felt almost unreal, like her body was crying, but her mind was elsewhere. She reached up and brushed her fingertips across her cheeks- only to then notice the dampness of her tears. She turned back to Yoshikawa and instinctively grabbed hold of him. "Are you alright?" He asked her again.

She closed her eyes. At that moment, Anko suddenly found herself in a different place...

* * *

_It was a clear night... The stalks of sugar cane was so tall... Almost like walls on either side of of the old path._

_The gang of masked punks stood before them. The leader had dropped Yoshikawa with one swift punch... The other three only laughed like hyenas as he then 'invited' her to join them._

_Anko felt a sudden surge of anger. She grabbed a nearby stick and swung wildly at the leader... Somehow, she drew blood! The leader eventually fell and she began stomping on his back- angered by his cruel dismissal of Yoshikawa._

_He suddenly looked up at her, speaking from behind his mask. "...And even with all those faults, you're saying that you seriously like that guy?"_

_She paused. "...That's right! ...I love him! ...So what- is it some sort of crime?!" She cried out. "I... I love... Yoshikawa! I can't help it- I love him him so much that it makes my entire body tremble!"_

_In spite of her predicament, the impulsive declaration felt strangely exhilarating. Suddenly, the thugs pulled away their masks... And Onizuka held up a recorder. She became angry and felt humiliated. He pressed a button and replayed the her own words..._

"_Now tell me... was everything you just said here a lie? ...You were right about one thing- some people will laugh. So what? ...If you really love him, then that's the important thing."_

_Onizuka looked right at her. "No listen to me, Missy. REAL love will make you blind... But, if you let it--"_

_

* * *

_

"_...But if you let it, it can also open your eyes to something wonderful."_ Anko repeated the words to herself in murmur. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was back at Holy Forest Academy, still clinging tightly onto Yoshikawa as a small crowd of people looked on.

She looked over his shoulder and noticed that her friends and several other students were looking at the two of them. It dawned on her that all their secrecy of this point was worthless now. He'd called her by her first name, then she'd held onto him for comfort. Yet, she didn't feel angry at all. The only thing Noboru had done was express concern over her.

She looked at Yoshikawaw- right into his eyes, causing him to blush. She then turned to look at the mass of onlookers. She noticed her friends were there as well. The two girls looked at her for a moment- their faces a mix of shock and disdain.

She felt angry- even though they didn't know about the two of them, they were still effectively insulting someone she cared about with their silent disapproval. In turn, she felt even angrier, because this meant that they were _looking down_ on her for liking him... like they had no faith in her ability to make her own choices. Of course, she also knew that it was a disgust that she had helped to create... Anko realized that there was no point in any sort of pretense any more. To her shock, she realized that Onizuka was right!

She might regret what she was about to do- but in truth, she doubted it...

Her friends looked at her. "Anko, what's going on? ...Don't tell me that you two really are...?" Izuni's sentence trialed off, as if she was too disgusted bring herself to finish it the sentence.

Asaano chimed in next. "Seriously Anko, don't tell me that you actually did get together with this loser?" She asked- at least able to finish the rude remark, unlike her cohort beside beside her.

Anko shifter her gaze away, not focusing on anything in particular, and slowly rose to her feet. She remembered something else that Onizuka had said. He'd tossed the cassette to her and told her _"Here you go- so you can always remember this feeling." _She understood now what Onizuka... no, she understood what **her** **Teacher** had meant.

She looked over to Yoshikawa, who was now standing up as well. Perhaps, she somehow knew that he was going to try and apologize- so she placed her hand on his chest and spoke first. "Don't worry Noboru, you didn't do anything wrong." She offered with a smile, before turning back to her two 'friends' before her.

Azusa Fuyutsuki had arrived in time witness the whole the incident. She was about to intervene, when Onizuka stepped in her way. He gave her a reassuring smile and then turned back towards the direction of the scene that was now unfolding.

Anko turned around and ran a hand through her brown hair. She smoothed out her uniform, knocking dust off of her cream-colored pull-over. She then looked at the two girls before and smiled strangely at them. The two had started to say something when Anko suddenly yelled at the two of them. "Both of you- shut up!"

Hirumi Kanzaki was watching intently through an open second story window, her blue and brown eyes focused on what was about to happen. "This should be interesting..." She thought silently.

"First off," Anko began, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't have to explain myself to the two of you... or anyone else for that matter!" She added. "But if you guys want answers so fucking much, then I'll give you some!"

Murai, Fujioshi, and Kusaano were also watching from a distance. "This is it, man- the shit's about to hit the fan." Fujiyoshi remarked in a dour tone. Both Murai and Kusaano glared at him and told him to be quiet while they watched.

Anko glared at the two girls. "I've had to endure a lot of shit in my life, so I'm not about to stand by and take it from you guys... especially when you have no idea what you're talking about." She began. "Don't think I'm taking the high round on this- I did my share of bullying, and it's something that I have live with." She explained.

She glared at the two of them as she continued. "But as damaged as I am, I still managed to figure out one thing," she continued. "Yoshikawa is not a loser, and he is not a weakling!" Anko exclaimed angrily. "...He's a lot stronger than anyone I've ever known!" She added. "Maybe if you two started acting like adults instead of just claiming to be ones, then maybe you might realize what really matters."

She paused, before going on. "I'm probably the worst person to be telling you this- but things like 'reputation' or 'coolness' or anything else like that... It's all meaningless! None of pointless schoolyard crap matters! None of it!"

Kikuchi had rushed to the scene as soon as he had got word of what had happened. But now he saw something entirely different going on. He remained silent as he reached up and removed his glasses. He walked up alongside Onizuka and Fuyutsuki. The young prodigy watched the drama silently, along with the others.

The two girls blushed and fidgeted under Anko's intense glare. "But I guess what you two really want to know is what _I see_ in Noboru?" she asked in a low, almost mocking tone. She turned to the young man in question, and smiled at him. "I guess I might as well burn all my bridges while I'm at it?" She asked in a half joking tone, before turning back to the two girls.

Anko blushed as he spoke. "...It's because I know that he'll be there for me when I need him- when I'm feeling upset and when I'm scared. I haven't had faith in a guy since... well for a very long time. But I have faith in Noboru... I know he wont hurt me or make me cry, or... break my heart." She explained with some difficulty.

Anko then became quiet for a moment and simply shrugged her shoulders- giving a look of indiference. "I guess that's all I have to say... sorry if you were expecting something more shocking."

She turned towards Noboru and smiled at him. "Lets go... I don't feel all that great now that I think about it." She began, rubbing her temples. "Actually... now that I notice, I feel a little light-headed..."

"Anko?!' Yoshikawa exclaimed when she stumbled and fell down.

**(- End of Lesson 2, Part 2 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I actually went back and watched the scene from the anime to make sure I got it right. The "trembling" line is paraphrased from what she said in the manga. However, the end line about love "opening" her eyes came from the anime. It's probably one of the most meaningful things Onizuka says in the series.

I debated about weather or not to have the whole scene in her flashback. But it's basically like she just recalled the whole ordeal in a sudden moment of clarity. I wanted it to stand out from the rest of the story... So I decided to write it in a more stylized and frantic narrative than I usually do. Instead of flowing, the sentences sort of 'fire off'. I basically attempted to write it like a scene from a 'film noir' movie. It's sort of fun to imagine that scene as being in black in white with really strong shadows.

I'm not sure if this worked or not. It sort of depends on how you see Anko. I was getting tired of the whole 'secret relationship' thing... and I figure that Anko and Noboru were too! So, I decided that something drastic had to happen. Let me know if you like it and if you think it worked. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

_-Bojack727_


	5. Chapter 5: The Infirmary

I really appreciate all the feedback you guys have given me- special thanks to GanonBR, Mortal Guardian, Nitti770, Rex, and everyone else left reviews. And a special shoutout to Dalero for the message you sent me. I just wanted to let all of you know that the kind reviews you've left me have been a big help. Your input has really helped me to develop the story in a positive way.

I wasn't really sure where this story was going when I started writing. The only thing that was certain from the start was that it was going to be about Anko and Yoshikawa and their budding relationship. Thankfully, writing for the two of them has been an interesting experience. And while I plan to continue their story, I also want to explore the larger story as well.

**.o.o.o.**

**GTO: HEARTFELT FEALINGS**

**Lesson 03, part 1: "The Infirmary"**

**.o.o.o.**

Perhaps she had been looking for an excuse to go off? Perhaps it was the shock of almost being crushed by a falling scaffolding? Or perhaps she was just getting fed up with all the pretense and the secrecy? Regardless of whatever the cause might have been, the effect was clear...

Anko had declared in no uncertain terms that Noboru Yoshikawa and she were together.

She was resting on a cot in the nurse's office. She remained silent as she mulled over what had happened. As far as Anko was concerned, she had nothing to be ashamed of! The more she thought about, the more annoyed she was that that her friends had seemingly scorned her for liking him. Still, she could understand how it might have seemed strange to them... After all, she had spent so much time picking on him- so it was sort of twisted that she would end up falling for him.

But she knew things that they didn't- Anko knew what he was really like, that he was a good person. They scorned her because they couldn't understand their relationship... and she guessed that others would likely to judge her for liking him as well...

_To hell with them!_ She thought. It was their fault for not being able to understand why she liked him. And frankly, she felt no compulsion to explain it to them. She didn't owe these people anything- least of all, an explanation! These people- the ones who would look down on her... They knew nothing of what was in her heart or the depth of her feelings.

Anko blushed as she recalled some of things she had said. True, she had said a lot of things in a very heated moment- but she had meant every word of it. She didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed... She felt relieved. In truth, she viewed this as being better in the long run. She liked Yoshikawa... plain and simple. If they were too juvenile to understand, then that was their problem.

She turned onto her side, facing towards the window...

**.o.o.o.**

The incident with the scaffolding had effectively thrown a wrench in the school day...

Yoshikawa sat on the floor of the cramped make-shift room that served as Onizuka's all-purpose dwelling. The teen was leaning against the wall while his blond-haired teacher was slumped back in his 'Union Jack' themed love seat across from him. Onizuka was clenching a lit cigarette in his mouth. He reached up and retrieved it. He quickly expelled a lazy stream of smoke into the air.

The two of them had ended up here, much like they always did... but this time, it was much quieter. Eventually, the dark-haired young man looked up and broke the silence. "Mr. Onizuka, what do you think about what happened today?" He asked in a measured tone.

The teacher in question glanced at him for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. He placed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "What do I think?" He began. "...I think what matters is what _you_ think about all this." He added calmly.

Yoshikawa was quiet as he mulled over what Onizuka had said, then smiled weakly. "Yeah... You're probably right." He replied. "Honestly, I'm used to getting hassled... I'm more worried about Anko at the moment." He admitted in a low tone. "I mean, I know what I should be doing... but I'm not all that confident that I can be a good... er, _boyfriend_."

The blond 23 year old teacher regarded his student for a moment. "If you ask me... From what I saw, you did just what would be expected of you." He remarked. "I know that it must seem pretty complicated for you, but that's just because your young... In truth, it's really pretty simple."

Yoshikawa looked up as he continued. "Life too short to sweat the small stuff... The most important thing is to just man up and be there for her." He added with a smile. "And that, my young friend, is the honest truth."

**.o.o.o.**

Anko realized that while she was dressing down her two 'friends', she'd only narrowly stopped herself from venturing down a path that was far too personal for her to bring up in the middle of a hysterical rant. She was worked up, and pissed off, freaked out, and in a bad emotional condition... So, going off like she had was probably what tipped her over the edge and caused her to pass out.

It occurred to Anko that she had become awfully protective of Noboru. She wondered if this had something to do with the guilt she felt over how she had treated him in the past. Of course, there was also the fact that the person they were insulting was very important to her- so an insult against him was akin to insulting her!

She slowly sat up and looked around. The curtain around the cot suddenly swung open and Anko came face to face with the school's infamous nurse- Nao Kadena. The busty woman was decked out in one her usual skimpy outfits- a tight skirt, long legs clad in sheer stockings, and top that showed off her chest as much as possible. She also had a white lab coat on over it- as if wearing it somehow made her look more professional!

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." The raven-haired seductress remarked. Her dark red lips curving into a smile as she continued. "You passed out from a mild case of fatigue- though that's not all that shocking considering what happened." She reasoned thoughtfully.

"How did I get here?" Anko asked as she cast her gaze away from the nurse. In all honesty, the woman's breasts were distracting her... Anko definitely didn't swing that way, but she sort of understood now why the all the males in the school always seemed to fall over themselves for the woman. The girl guessed that she was probably the sort of woman that men would willingly line for- just so that she could walk all over them...

Nao flashed her usual heart-stopping smile as the sunlight coming in through the window seemed to make her pale skin almost glow. "Well, Onizuka carried you back here after you collapsed." She replied, causing Anko to blush. "Don't worry, Miss Fuyutsuki was there and said she made sure he didn't try anything funny." She added in a reassuring tone.

Anko nodded, pushing the covers away and swiveling around. She glanced down at her feet as she dangled them off the side of the cot. After a moment, she looked back up and turned to the older woman. "I really went off back there, didn't I?"

Nao silently regarded the teenager sitting before. After a moment, she smiled and nodded knowingly. The older woman sat down on the bed beside Anko and exhaled. "I think you and I should have a talk- woman to woman..."

**.o.o.o.**

The classroom had been abuzz with muttering voices... That was, until Onizuka had walked in, held up an air-horn, and fired it off. After that, the teacher found himself with an audience of pale-faced students looking at him.

"You know," He began, lowering the airhorne. "If I didn't know any better, I'd might think that this was a hair salon that I just walked into- not a classroom." He offered with a strange smile as he leaned on the desk. "Especially after hearing all you guys gossiping like a bunch of old ladies getting their hair done." He added, taking a seat.

Onizuka leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but this is a classroom full of high schoolers, right?" He asked the students- who only listened silently as he addressed them. The blond-haired teacher then stood back up. "Now I'm not here to talk about people behind their backs- it's just not my style... And, I'd like to believe that you guys wouldn't do that sort of thing either."

The entire class looked on in reverent silence as their homeroom teacher addressed them all in an uncharacteristically professional tone. "...So considering the incident earlier today, it was decided that things had been too disrupted to continue with classes." He revealed. "So, basically, I'm here to let you all know that you're free to head on home."

**.o.o.o.**

Back in the infirmary, Nao was busy listening to Anko. The curvacious woman sat quietly as the girl talked about various things- such the accident and the recent development between herself and Yoshikawa. The dark-haired woman nodded knowingly, smiling inwardly as she observed the girl blush faintly as she recounted the various points in the narrative.

Nao nodded as the girl finished. "Wow, that's sounds like quite an ordeal." She remarked coolly, as she hitched one stocking-clad leg over the other. "From the sound of it, you've still got some things you need to talk through." She reasoned.

Anko looked at the woman and sighed. "It's just that... Well, it's hard for me to just trust people." She managed to say. "I've never had to deal with the sort of things I'm feeling right now." The brunet admitted with some effort. "I want to be able to confide in someone- express how I really feel. But I've never had anyone like that in my life before."

Nao shook her head. "I think you've always had these feelings, but you weren't able to confront them before now." She replied. "And while I don't know enough to offer advice... It seems to me like there is someone in your life who you could talk to." The raven-haired woman leaned forward and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "And I think you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" She smiled warmly at her as she said the last part.

Anko blushed and looked away, understanding what the woman was insinuating. After a moment, she looked back her and nodded. "You're right, there is someone..." After that, she picked up her shoes and slipped them on. "I think it's time I talked to him."

**.o.o.o.**

Noboru Yoshikawa had been waiting near the nurse's office- a little ways down the hall- when he spotted Anko leaving Nao's clinic.

He approached the brunette and waved to her. As he drew nearer to the teen- he could see that her cream pullover was a little dusty and her dark blue pleated skirt was scuffed up a little. But otherwise, she looked alright. He reached up and loosened his tie a little more as he spoke up. "Hey, Anko- are you feeling better now?"

She smiled warmly at him as he walked up beside her. "Don't worry, I'm fine Noboru... It was just a mild case of fatigue... But I feel much better now." Anko stated calmly as the two walked down the hall. "Still... after everything that's happened, I guess we have a few things to talk about..."

Noboru smiled and nodded as they walked down the whitewash corridor. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let it bother you too much..." He offered reassuringly, tucking his hands into his pants pockets. "No one's really talking about what happened today."

Anko stopped and shook her head, prompting the young man to stop as well. The brunette looked at the teen intently for a moment. "Th-that's not what I'm talking about, Noboru..." She began in a low tone. "My past makes it hard for me to trust people, especially guys..." She admitted. "Y-you're the first guy I've been able to trust in a long time..."

Noboru blushed faintly under the girl's gaze as she spoke. "Even with all my faults and everything I've done, you accepted me..." She continued. "When I'm with you, I feel at ease... I want to be with you." She admitted, her cheeks flushing a dark pink color.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled bashfully. "Wow... I don't know what to say to that." He then reached down and tuck hold of her hand (making her blush in the process). "But I do know that I want to be you... and, I'll do my best for you." He paused for moment. "Schools done for the day, let's head out."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Anko replied with slight blush and a nod, maintaining her grip on his hand as the two of them left the school.

**(- End of Lesson 3, Part 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Again, thank you all for taking the time to read this and leave reviews. It's awesome to know that there are people who enjoy my work. I hope you guys will continue reading this and give feedback. Sorry about how long this took, you should expect to see the next chapter up much sooner.

I didn't forget about Onizuka's 'project'... You all can look forward to some 'ghost hunting' in the next few chapters. And of course, expect some more Noboru/Anko content as well.


End file.
